


John Cameron Hugs The Janitor

by RebeccaMeyers12



Category: Orbiting Human Circus of the Air (Podcast)
Genre: Based on the hug scene from ep 3, Forgive Me, I'm tired, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaMeyers12/pseuds/RebeccaMeyers12
Summary: Based on the hug scene from Episode three. You might want to listen to that episode before reading this.





	

Julian knew he was not well liked.

 

Of course, that was never something pleasant, the knowledge that people thought poorly of him, the knowledge that they saw him as a nuisance, a problem, an issue to be resolved.

 

But Julian was used to being treated badly, used to being disliked, and most definitely used to being ignored. 

 

(If he were to be asked, and he most certainly would NOT be, he might say that he much preferred being ignored to being hurt. At least, he might have said that at an earlier point in time.) 

 

Julian, though it did hurt, knowing how so much of the cast of the Orbiting Human Circus disliked him, could not waste time dwelling on these thoughts. He had to think big. Dream of the stars, of red silk curtains, of golden microphones, and of swelling orchestral music. 

 

Julian was never one to dwell on adversity. How could he?

 

He did everything possible to be closer to the show. Even if it meant getting in trouble. 

 

Earlier in the day, there had been trouble. Mr. Cameron had been furious to the point of madness, and Julian had fought back tears, and thought of golden microphones.

 

And Julian had stood beside Mr. Cameron offstage, and worried, and worried because now, he's done it. He will be fired for his mistakes, for everything he's done, and where will he go? What will he eat? Who would want him, anyways? He has no chance.

 

But just as he feels as if he's about to cry, a miracle happens. The cricket is alive, and the story can continue. He won't be fired, not now, at least.

 

And what seems to be the biggest miracle of the night- if not the biggest miracle of his life- Mr. Cameron hugs Julian.

 

Julian is frozen, for a moment. When he was little, he never received hugs from his stepfather. When he was older, his great grandfather did. Not hug him either. (It wasn't that he disliked him, it was only because his great grandfather was unaccustomed to dealing with small children.) Julian could not remember the last time someone hugged him.

 

He gasps, aloud. And then Mr. Cameron moves on, to collect the cricket.

 

But Julian smiles, an open mouthed smile, and touches his face, where a blush had begun to form. 

 

Because Julian the janitor has never been hugged.


End file.
